Dru
Dru is the strange plantlike being among the M.O.N.S.ters squad, who is an even bigger mystery to the team more than Suu. Characteristics Name: Dru Age: Unknown (appears fifteen physically) Hair: Green leaves and vines Eyes: Yellow and Black Likes: Plants and animals, his friends, X-Sonja (love interest) Dislikes: his friends being hurt, being attacked, scary movies Family: None Background Dru, at first appearance was a sort of plant or swamp plant monster, is in fact an alien known as a Florauna-Sapien, though this species was once thought extinct. He arrived on earth, crashing into a forest, taking residence among it. His mission was much like his people’s: conquer and destroy all animal life. But the creatures on Earth fascinated Dru, as he had made friends with the woodland lifeforms. Although he came to realize the destructive nature of humanity, when he found a lake of toxic waste in the forest nearby he lived in: Camp Krystal. He would not associate with humans, but much rahter scare them off; lumberjacks, industrialists, but always avoided the police. But he did help humans that were lost or scared, mostly children or teens. He did it because they just seemed not wanting to harm anyone… and to get them away from his ‘neighbor’, the Creep. For as long as he stayed in the forest, he saw that the Creep would terrorize or kill anything that entered his domain. But because he was mostly plant, he couldn’t do anything, as he was just protecting his territory. Until the day came when the Talbot Pack came to investigate the strange killings, and begun to investigate. Dru kept a close eye on them, but was fascinated by Jean, as she seemed to love and respect nature. This confused Dru to a degree, but not so much that he wanted to help her once the Creep was chasing after her. Keeping to the shadows, he only showed himself once Jean was in danger. Once the Talbot Pack were fighting against the Creep, and losing, Dru used the forest on the Creep, crucifying him with trees, and using his vines to pump into the Creep’s body the toxic waste that made him what he was, tearing him apart. He departed back into the shadows, believing he would never see Jean or the Talbot Pack again. Though when Bio-Tech came to do a cleanup from the waste that was reported by Ashley, Dru was caught and taken, believing him to be a result of the toxic waste, as well as the killer. Caged and imprisoned, he was once again subjected to humanity’s compassionless nature, as scientists took samples by force and not treating him like an individual. It was there, he made friends with Irene, Tanya, Zack, and Zahir, who had also been caught and experimented after the bizarre supernatural/paranormal events began to happen around Everett. However, there were two individuals that treated the Extra-Species, including Dru, humanely: Johnny Harris and Artie. They reminded him of how kind Jean was, and that helped him let go of his hatred, but there was distrust. But once the decision was made to create the team M.O.N.S.ters came into fruition, Dru and the others were chosen to make the first team ever. Protecting humans was something that Johnny convinced Dru to do, since it oculd improve his odds to be treated better by the others. But Dru’s true inspiration came from Jean, who seemed to protect humans despite their ignorance, hate, and fear of her kind. Personality Despite the species he hails from, Dru is actually a very kind-hearted individual, though will fight if necessary. Even though he only says “I am Dru”, Dru actually has a very vast intellect. It’s never explained as to why he only speaks in just the three words though. Although kind-hearted, he’s a bit distrustful around humans, sensing their nature of self-destruction, affecting everyone around them. But humans like Jean, Vincent, Alice, and Sir John have slowly started to change his viewpoint on all humans, believing that they may have a chance to show value for life on their world. Skills/Abilities Growth and Merging: Dru can grow and retract his body and can merge with plant life. He can also grow vines to trap others, which appear to be his fingers coming off. He also can merge with plantlife including Earth trees. He can also change his color in order to camouflage better. Seed Bombs: Dru can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). These seeds can also grow vines. Thorn blades: Dru can grow thorns on his body. Digging: Dru is capable of quickly digging underground. Immunity to Gas and Hypnosis: Dru is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant, and can't be hypnotized. Cklorokinesis: Dru possesses chlorokinesis abilities, meaning he can talk and control other plants. Sentient plants like himself, is another story. Regeneration: Dru can regenerate himself. Dru has shown the ability to create multiple miniature copies of himself known as cuttings which retain all his memories and can be used to resurrect himself if he is destroyed. Super Strength: Dru also possesses enhanced strength. He has super strength due to his enormous size form, and was mostly used as a heavy assault trooper. Relationships Gallery Dru of the MONSters Squad.JPG|Human Form, Seedling, and Ultimate Battle Form Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Plant-based Lifeforms Category:Males